Duro corazón
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Cuando una tiene tiempo para pensar, cuando realmente tiene tiempo de evaluar la situación es cuando se da cuenta de las cosas que puede perderse por ser una diosa. Y un caballero debe elegir entre callarse o hablar.


**"Hardest Of Hearts"**

La pareja de Seiya con Saori es una de las más cliches y antiguas que conozco, incluso podría darse de muchas maneras… Elegí tratarla del modo triste porque siento que aunque quisieran estar juntos, no podrían estarlo. Después de todo… Saori es Athena, la diosa de la justicia quien ha decidido mantenerse virgen.

Las guerras habían terminado, y aunque su deber como diosa protectora de la tierra no lo había hecho, al menos podía darse un descanso para ocuparse de sus deberes mortales. Sí, ella era una diosa, la diosa Atenea que tenía caballeros que lucharían por ella de ser necesario pero… Miró por la ventana de su habitación, el sol brillaba en un cielo completamente despejado, claramente una invitación para cualquier persona amante del aire libre. El patriarca, Shion la había convencido de que sería buena idea que regresara a la mansión y se mantuviera allí un tiempo, después de todo… Su cuerpo era mortal, y las guerras habían sido agotadoras. No solo eso, sino también el hecho de callarse muchas cosas la agotaban emocionalmente.

Suspiró y regresó su mirada hacia la habitación. Era sobria, pero aún se notaba sus gustos por la vida mortal, algo que no tenía en el Santuario ya que allí debía actuar como diosa milenaria. Posters, peluches, noveles, dvds, etc.

Todo lo que le recordaba lo que se perdía por ser una diosa, todos los lugares a los cuales no podía asistir, y todo lo que no podía hacer por riesgo a que algo le sucediera. Se acercó a uno de los estantes para sacar un libro que contenía uno de sus mayores tesoros, ahora que estaba lejos del santuario podía darse el lujo de sentir un poco… De relajarse. Antes de abrirlo, tomó uno de los discos y lo colocó en el reproductor dejando sonar la música…

_Hay amor en tu cuerpo y no puedes retenerlo_

_(There is love in your body but you can't hold it in)_

Dejó salir una pequeña risa cuando escuchó las primeras letras… Increíble. Era como si jugaran con ella, hasta la música le hacía pensar.

_Se derrama de tus ojos y se vierte desde tu piel._

_(__It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin__)_

_La caricia más tierna deja la más oscura de las marcas_

_(Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks)_

_Y el beso más amable rompe el más duro de los corazones._

_(And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts)_

La melodía tenía razón, había gestos que dejaban una marca tan grande en el corazón, y que derretían… Se dejó caer en la cama con el libro aún en la mano. Cerro los ojos recordando aquella vez, la habían secuestrado y él había ido a buscarla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar aquellas manos fuertes que la sostuvieron, y esa voz amable que la llamo cuando despertó mirando al cielo. Era cierto: la caricia más tierna dejaba una marca tan oscura en su existencia que no podía borrarla.

_El más duro de los corazones.  
(The hardest of hearts)_

Abrió nuevamente los ojos para mirar el techo. Sí, definitivamente tendría que endurecerse aún más. No podía pasar, no podía dejarse llevar. Iba a morderse la lengua, los labios, hasta negaría si alguien más lo dijera…

_Hay amor en tu cuerpo pero no lo puedes sacar_

_(There is love in your body but you can't hold it in)_

_Se queda pegado en tu cabeza no saldrá de tu boca_

_(__It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth)_

_Se adhiere a tu lengua y demuestra en tu rostro_

_(__Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face__)_

_Que la más dulce de las palabras tiene el sabor más amargo_

_(That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste)_

Y aunque sabía que él era su caballero, que no podía (ni debía) pasar nada, no lograba quitarse la culpa de ser una diosa criada como mujer mortal. A veces odiaba esa parte de ella, esa parte humana que le hacía sentirse así como hasta hace unos momentos.

No podía quitarse de adentro esa culpa que la amenazaba con derretir su caparazón duro, su fortaleza interior. La culpa de que no podía corresponder a esa persona que siempre había arriesgado su vida por la de ella.

_Querido corazón te quise desde el principio_

_(Darling heart, I loved you from the start)_

_Pero nunca sabrás cuán idiota he sido_

_(But you'll never know what a fool I've been)_

Aún así…

Se incorporó un poco para sacar de adentro del libro una pequeña fotografía. Era una de las pocas que se habían sacado todos juntos en uno de los periodos de paz. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el que estaba cerca de ella, con camiseta roja y jeans azules… Su cabello castaño despeinado… Suspiró.

_Querido corazón te quise desde el principio_

_(Darling heart, I loved you from the start)_

_pero eso no es excusa para el estado en el que estoy_

_(But that's no excuse for the state I'm in)_

Observo un rato más la foto y luego volvió a guardarla. Se levantó de la cama solo para devolver el libro a su lugar. No quería seguir sintiéndose así, no deseaba seguir anhelando algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, algo que jamás tendría. Endurecería su corazón aún más, y eso a su vez la hacía sentir culpable.

_El más duro de los corazones_

_(The hardest of hearts)_

Era una tonta, ya su hermana Afrodita se lo había dicho. Era una tonta por ponerse en esa situación, pero… no estaba permitido. Él era un caballero a su servicio, y como diosa no podía hacer favoritismo… Debía tratar a todos y a cada uno de los caballeros iguales. Todos se habían arriesgado de igual manera, todos ponían su vida en línea…

Se acercó a la ventana para sentarse y mirar el cielo. Quien iba a decir, que los sentimientos que tenía en su interior serían sus peores enemigos.

_Hay amor en nuestros cuerpos y nos mantiene juntos_

_(There is love in our bodies and it holds us together)_

_Pero nos separa cuando nos abrazamos_

_(But pulls us apart when we're holding each other)_

Entre más cerca, peor era. Lo veía en sus ojos, y al final tenía que desviar la mirada. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Unidos pero alejados.

Hace muchos años que la protegía, que la cuidaba y siempre alegaba que era su deber, que debía hacerlo ya que él era un santo de Athena. Esa era su misión. Pero mentía si decía que era lo único. Que esa era su única razón. Y nadie hablaba al respecto, nadie decía nada. Ellos habían estado juntos desde pequeños; sí, es cierto, en ese entonces la odiaba pero habían crecido juntos un tiempo. Desde su reencuentro habían pasado muchas cosas, muchos enemigos que debía vencer. Y en ese tiempo había pasado de verla como una niña malcriada, a una mujer adulta y segura.

Y esa mujer era inalcanzable. Era intocable.

Athena era una diosa, y él no podía hacer nada. Ella era **su** diosa y punto final.

Esa era su realidad. No podía ser de otra manera, no había otra realidad, no había otra alternativa. Ella sería hasta su muerte, la diosa a quien debía proteger con su vida, con su sangre y con su vida. Sus amigos lo sabían y hasta su maestra lo sabía. Pero absolutamente nadie le decía una palabra al respecto. Y agradecía al respecto, porque si tuviera que decir en voz alta que la amaba…

Se apoyó contra la pared para mirar el puerto. Hace bastante tiempo que lidiaba con esto, y había llegado a la conclusión que debía cerrar su corazón con respecto a ella. Tenía que rendirse, resignarse, esconderse y huir. Aunque todo eso implicaba que fuera un estúpido, un cobarde por no enfrentarse.

¿A cuántos dioses, guerreros había enfrentado sin dar un paso atrás y cuando se trataba de su propio corazón sentía que no había esperanzas?

Seguramente, era su castigo. Su castigo por creerse invencible, por levantar la mano contra tantos dioses… Quizás ese era su destino trágico.

************

Me tomó un tiempo decidir si lo publicaba o no, pero finalmente lo hice. Lo escribí en la semana, y la idea y la letra (de Florence and Machine: Hardest of Hearts) me ha dado vueltas/acosando por mucho tiempo. Sólo use una parte del original porque francamente, sólo esa parte es la que más me emociona. Siempre sentí que esta pareja era ideal y hasta hermosa... Pero no creo que ninguno se atreva a pasar esa linea que los separa y de ahí surgió esta historia. No sé... ustedes díganme qué les pareció. Espero comentarios.


End file.
